ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Stark Answers
Tony Stark has called a press conference and announced that he will shut down the weapon manufacturing division of his company for good. Ratchet and the group can see the entire conference from Tony's home. Ratchet: Guess he experience this the hard way, huh? Clank: It would appear so. - Kiva then unwrapped her meal from Burger King. Ratchet: At least, he's generous enough to buying lunch for us. Kiva: Totally, I love Burger King! Plus, I can eat a double bacon cheeseburger with ketchup and lettuce anytime. When it's lunchtime, of course. Ratchet: Um, what is this? - Ratchet holds a chicken nugget curiously. Kiva: That's a chicken nugget. It's safe to eat, really. I mean, don't you eat chicken before? Ratchet: No, I haven't. Kiva: Well, it's simple. You choose a dipping sauce, put a nugget in there and then you eat it. Ratchet: That simple? Kiva: You bet. - Ratchet somehow stopped by two different sauces- honey mustard and BBQ. Kiva: Um, Ratchet? Oh, I should explain first. You can pick a sauce to dig a chicken nugget into. Try the Bar-B-Q one first. - Ratchet opened a pack, dip a nugget and tried it with a surprised result. Kiva: Well? Ratchet: Wow.. It's really good. - Kiva smiled. When Tony get back to his house, Ratchet and the group are standing by. Tony: So, you two are not from around here. I can tell by the appearance. Ratchet: I guess you can say that. Tony: And that mouse. Is she a friend? Clank: Recently. Tony: Look, I appreciate your help back there, but you don't want to interfere with this project. It's not right, seeing weird creatures like this.. There's a rule we all must follow. Clank: One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds. Tony: Exactly. Kiva: (*grunts* Again? That's getting old fast!) Ratchet: With all due respect, Tony, someone has broken that rule first, before we came by. Ever heard of Tachyon? Tony: Yep. Was shown the ad too many times, it's annoying. He broke the rule first? Clank: Yes. Tony: I assume you guys are...what, peacekeepers? Kiva: Yeah, we are. Tony: Which one of you is the leader of this little group? Ratchet: No one's in charge. Kiva: (I know he wants Ratchet to be a leader, but...) Tony: I see. The three of you are working together? Ratchet: Yeah, we are. Kiva: Umm, Ratchet? Ratchet: What is it? Kiva: You did say you wanted to train me, right? Ratchet: If you want, I can show you the basics. Kiva: Thanks, Ratchet. - Tony goes downstairs and asked Pepper to help replace the arc reactor. After some trouble, Tony managed to get the replacement in. While Tony is preparing a new suit, Ratchet decided to train Kiva. Ratchet: I assume you are a new wielder? Kiva: Well, I am using the Keyblade since I was a kid. - Ratchet takes his wrench and prepares for the spar. Ratchet: Show me what you got. Kiva: I can take ya! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and battled against Ratchet. She had a good start by knowing a few swordsmanship skills, but quickly lost. Kiva was frustrated, so Ratchet lends his hand. Ratchet: You have potential, but you need to improve your skills. Kiva: Really? - Kiva accepted Ratchet's hand and gets back up. Ratchet: You're good at defense, which is great, but you should work on your offense and your surroundings. Kiva: Oh, okay. Maybe you can teach me? Ratchet: Yeah. Try to be aggressive, attack me with standard attacks. Kiva: Okay.. - Kiva swings her Keyblade towards Ratchet as he block each attack. Kiva: You're getting good at this. - Ratchet used this distraction to his advantage and knocks Kiva down to the ground again. Ratchet helps her get back up again. Ratchet: You lack concentration of the fight. Kiva: ...Yeah, I know. Ratchet: It's probably best to practice on your own, alright? Kiva: Okay. - Suddenly, thanks to his thrusters' pressure being too high, Tony launched into a wall, crashed and fall down. Ratchet: Ouch... Kiva: Tony, are you alright? Tony: Yeah.. Merely a flesh wound. Ratchet: He'll be fine. Kiva: Well, okay. - Later that night, Stane came to Tony's house and has brought New York style cheese pizza with him. Tony: How'd it go? - Stane doesn't reply. Tony: It went that bad, huh? Stane: Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad. Tony: Sure doesn't. Hungry? Kiva: Sure. Stane: It would have gone better if you were there. Tony: You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. Ratchet: Yeah, it's your instructions to begin with, Stane. Stane: That's not the big issue here. Ratchet: What do you mean? Stane: The board is claiming you have posttraumatic stress. Kiva: Huh? Clank: It is a mental disorder, Kiva. Kiva: Oh... Stane: They're filing an injunction. Ratchet: They're going to lock us out? Stane: Well, no. Only in Tony's case. Kiva: What? Tony: Why, 'cause the stocks dropped 40 points? We knew that was gonna happen. Pepper: Fifty-six and a half. Ratchet: They're losing interest and leaving. Is that what's happening? Pepper: More or less. Tony: It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company. Stane: Tony, the board has rights, too. They're making a case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest. Tony: I'm being responsible! That's a new direction for me, for the company. Ratchet: You mean, on behalf of Stark Industries. Tony: Yeah, that too. - Tony takes another slice of pizza and went back downstairs. With the amount of time passed, Tony has perfected his tests and tries a new armored suit for the first time. Category:Scenes - Specials